It ends with a kiss
by beckylovesgigs
Summary: Estrella oc is a singer at a club. she preforms a special song, will she let tala into her life or will she block him out oneshot Disclaimer: don't own beyblade or gundam wing


**It ends in a kiss**

\Main Room\

Estrella sat over in the corner of the ice palace as the blue and white lights flashed overhead, she sat drowning her sorrows in a martini, she smiled at the young waitresses clearing tables nearby

"Do you know where the demolition boys are?" she asked the maid nodded in a backwards direction

"In the back room miss ling" she bows and Estrella gets up and walks into the back room.

Kai glances at her then folds his arms and glares at the wooden floor, an awkward silence hangs in the air when Tala looks up his topaz blue eyes catching hers, he looked away a slight blush covering his ivory skin.

"Blimey…. Who died in here?" she asks sitting on the edge of the pool table, Chantelle runs in laughing and wraps her arms around Tala's waist as no one responds to Estrella's question.

Chantelle's actions receive a small growl from Estrella that causes Bryan to look at her strangely; he shrugs it off and continues listening to the radio.

"Bitch" she mutters under her breath "get your unworthy hands off him!" she hisses before storming out

"Hey Esti, whoa where are you going?" calls Ian as she barges past nearly flattening him as she goes.

"Esti" she turns around.

"Kai what?" she asks her patience running thin

"Will you chill for like, two minutes, she's only messing around"

Esti span on her heel "didn't look like it to me"

Chantelle rushed out of the room and looked at Estrella who gave her a death glare "I'm sorry Esti, Kai's right I was only messing around".

Estrella glared at her "there are plenty of psychos on the back streets for you" she said growling

Suki rushed down the stairs in her black corset, causing Kai's eyes to widen "I don't want any fights between polecats k" she said shivering from the slight draught.

"Who's fighting?" asked Estrella turning her back on Kai and Chantelle and closing her eyes, she faced Suki

"When am I on stage?" she asked crossing her arms

Suki nodded "you've got ½ hour and then your on, chosen your song for tonight?" Esti sighed

"Cant pick between two of them but I'll figure it out" she turned her head opening one sapphire eye

"And kai I'd shut your mouth if I were you, you don't want to swallow a fly now, do you, oh and go ask Tala if he's watching the show tonight because if he is I'm not performing you hear me"

"Estrella ling, you will get out on that stage and sing tonight because that's what I pay you for, now go and get changed"

Esti shrugged "What-ever Suki, well see you round, Kai, bitch" and with that she left

"would you just stop staring, by the way you're looking at me, as if you wanna pole dance with me, and break my spin-off"

Suki said pushing kai backwards turning and following Estrella.

"What's a spin-off?" asked kai

"When you spin round the pole from top to bottom to end the dance, when you break one, you lie down and wait for the girl to land on you a leg either side" said Chantelle.

\Backstage\

"Do you mind telling me what the hell was going on there" Suki demanded of Estrella, but she might as well of been talking to the dressing room door.

Inside the room Estrella pulled on a sequined blue and silver evening dress, she zipped up her knee-length boots whilst the make-up artist did her glitter

"Estrella Ling open this door now" she sighed

"Fine come in" Estrella tugged open the door and her eyes widened in shock as Suki stood there with Tala behind her looking concerned. Estrella slammed the door breathing heavily.

"Estrella…. Please gorgeous open up" said Tala banging on the door and accidentally knocking it open to reveal an empty dressing room, a side door slightly ajar.

\Main Room**\**

Ian and Spencer were sat at one table talking quietly, kai at another with Bryan; they were both silent.

Tala wandered backstage looking for Estrella when he caught sight of a flash of ember-red and ice-blue, following her he hid behind a curtain, he watched as she laid a kiss on Heero's cheek when he wished her good luck

'_That should be me'_ he thought

"Estrella wait" he said

"Tala…." She stopped

"Listen to me baby" he stood in front of her

"Leave me alone" she turned away

"Please?" he asked

"I'm sorry I have to go" she said, she stepped out through the curtain and the music started playing.

**There's something I want to say**

**Don't want it locked up inside forever**

**This feeling won't go away**

**Don't want to live in the never never**

She moved to the lower stage the spotlight followed her but she waved it off so her face was in shadow

**And so I've written these words**

**For all the world to see**

**What is it your so scared of?**

**Is it you?**

**Or is it me?**

Scanning the crowd her eyes met Kai's fierce crimson gaze; he nodded at her

**And you make me feel like I'm falling apart**

**And I'm losing control of my mind and my heart**

She blinked in surprise when a pair of emerald green eyes met hers

"I'm sorry" mouthed Chantelle across the room

**So am I wasting my time?**

**Is there a chance you could really want me**

**So baby give me a sign**

**If you don't want me**

**I've got to know**

She picked up a\white rose from a table and tucked it into her hair

**And so I've written these words**

**For all the world to see**

**What is it your so scared of?**

**Is it you?**

**Or is it me?**

Scanning the crowd once more she looked into the corner only to lock gazes with Suki, her deep brown eyes shining

**And you make me feel like I'm falling apart**

**And I'm losing control of my mind and my heart**

**You could hold me in your arms till the break of dawn**

**Cause I'm losing control of my mind and my heart**

She took a deep breath as she glanced around

_This is it_

She looked down to see Tala his hands clasping a white rose; she put all her soul into the last verse

**And you make me feel like I'm falling apart**

**And I'm losing control of my mind and my heart**

**You could hold me in your arms till the break of dawn**

**Cause I'm losing control of my mind and my heart**

**Of my mind and my heart**

She went to walk off the stage, when Tala jumped up

"Estrella please" she hesitated

"Tala, just leave me alone"

"NO" he walked onto the stage "I love you, wo ai ne, aishiteru please just give me a chance" he reached out and cupped her cheek

"Tala" she murmured, he smiled and pulled her closer, putting his hand on her waist and kissing her, ignoring everyone else who was in the club.

She ran her fingers through his hair as the lights began to dim, he pulled away and they walked off the stage; Estrella's head resting on Tala's shoulder

**\Owari/**


End file.
